dcfandomcom-20200222-history
G.I. Combat Vol 1 172
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * General Manfred Priess * Leutnant Helmut Kuhl * Driver Schumann Other Characters: * American Infantry Sergeant * American Infantry Soldiers * Colonel Wessel Locations: * Carola, Items: * German Anti-Personnel Mines * Dagger Vehicles: * * German Panzerkampfwagen IV tank * German Volkswagen Kübelwagen car | Writer2_1 = John Warner | Penciler2_1 = Dan Green | Inker2_1 = Dan Green | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Archie Goodwin | StoryTitle2 = Conqueror! | Synopsis2 = Voltag the Slayer, greatest warrior of the Vikings, leads his legions of Vikings to sweep the English coast, plundering and killing all which stands in their way. As the battles end and quiet gradually descends over the smoldering ruins, Voltag orders his men to gather the surviving Anglians onto the ships to be sold as slaves in Constantinople. Voltag is disappointed in his prizes, much less that his competing Norse chieftain Enar the Black had returned with on his last voyage. Voltag grabs one of the slaves, demanding information about the area. The slave tells him that there is only the castle down the coast, but that he must not go there. Voltag doesn't like to be told what he can't do, and tosses the man overboard to drown as he sets his ships to said down the coast towards this castle. Near sunset, the Viking ships spot the majestic castle on the edge of the cliffs of the shore. Voltag is impressed by its size, sure that there must be a wealth of treasures and slaves within. He gives the order to storm the cliffs. His men rush up towards the shadowy castle, hearing no cries, no clattering of men rushing to defend, no sounds at all. Standing before the drawbridge, Voltag orders the castle's occupants to open, issuing a challenge. There is a long silence, then... One man appears atop the ramparts. He pleads with them to go away. Continue on and forget the castle. Voltag and his men laugh at the notion. Then, the drawbridge opens. The vikings are confused. Is this a gesture of surrender, or a trap? Voltag orders his men through the gate and into the castle, where they find the solitary figure from the ramparts waiting to greet them. His robes flow in the wind and he holds a cross. The Holy Man pleads with them once again to stay back and turn away. Voltag is furious at the pitiful gesture and strikes the Holy Man down with his sword. Inside, they find the castle streets empty, not a soul in sight. Voltag assumes that its occupants are cowering within the walls and orders his men to batter down the door to the Great Hall. The Viking raiders surge in through the broken doors to be greeted with darkness. And once the candles have been lit... Silence screams back at them. The stench of rotting flesh greets them. Hundreds of bodies fill the Great Hall. Silent. The only movement from within are the many rats that scurry across the floor between the bodies. They have captured a house of plague! | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Voltag the Slayer Other Characters: * Isariik the Viking * Enar the Black * Holy Man * Viking warriors * Angian slaves Locations: * Items: * Viking sword Vehicles: * Viking Longships | Notes = * This issue also contains a one-page biography of Alfred the Great, the English king who fought to rid his land of Danish invaders, saving England and perhaps all of Western Europe from becoming part of the Scandinavian Empire. Text and art by Sam Glanzman. | Trivia = * The character of General Manfred Priess first appeared back in issue #168 and then again in issue #170. | Recommended = | Links = }}